Slipped Away
by Icee67
Summary: A smile that once lit up the room he was in, was a smile that they would only ever be able to see in memories.   Warning: Major character death!


**A/N: Oh boy, I'm not sure where this came from. I was once told that nearly every writer has to get one of these out at least once. I already had a death story for _A-Team_, so I figured I had to do this for _Star Trek_. I'm really sorry for anyone who clicked on this, I'm pretty sure it's really sad :P. I hate sad stories! But it's up now haha. **

**I do not own _Star Trek_ or the song 'Slipped Away' by Avril Lavigne. Please review, but if you hate it, don't review.** **Please be nice.**

They watched through watering eyes. In most cases, the fresh tears were already running freely down their faces.

_The day you slipped away was the day I found out it won't be the same,_

The gray sky only added to the remorse. It was as if the sky knew what was happening. James Kirk always talked about loving bright blue days.

_I didn't get around to kiss you, goodbye on the hand,_

They stood in a line, watching. He had wanted to be buried on Earth.

_I wish I could see you again, I know that I can't,_

The young Pavel Chekov reached up to brush his eyes, wiping the salty wetness away as it continued to fall. Next to him, Hikaru Sulu was shaking his head.

_I hope you can hear me, 'cause I remember it clearly,_

Nyota Uhura was holding a tissue up to her face as she stood, still disbelieving. On her other side Montgomery Scott had a hand on his forehead, face contorted as he too shed tears.

_The day you slipped away, was the day I found it won't be the same._

Leonard McCoy did not regret calling him names, stabbing him with hyposprays, or threatening him. But he did regret not being able to save him as he had lay in his sickbay, dying. Spock was the only one not showing any sign of tears. His hands locked firmly behind his back, watching with his deep, brown eyes. He felt as if he had failed their Captain.

_I've had my wake up, won't you wake up, I keep asking why?_

Of course they were not alone. The rest of the crew and other family members and friends stood behind them, heads down as the gray sky bear down on them all. They had forgotten how long they had been standing here, eyes locked on the casket as tears obscured their vision.

_And I can't take it it wasn't fake it, it happened you passed by,_

Those ice-blue eyes were shut. They would forever be shut, never to look around the bridge of the _Enterprise_ with pride and expectation, a glimmer of a smile always in them. They would never flare up when he was mad, when the ship was in danger. Never laugh when he laughed.

_Now you're gone, now you're gone, there you go, there you go,_

A smile that once lit up the room he was in, was a smile that they would only ever be able to see in memories. That smile had given them hope in the worst of situations. It was a smile that would be greatly missed, a famous smile.

_Somewhere I can't bring you back, _

If he had been in trouble, they had been able to find him and bring him back. They always wanted him back. They cared about him. Loved him. They could never bring him back.

_Now you're gone, now you're gone, there you go, there you go. Somehow you're not coming back, _

When he had gotten shot, Spock felt responsible. It was his duty to protect the Captain, give his own life for the Captain. He had to watch as his friend fell, eyes wide and empty, before he hit the ground. He was pronounced dead by the time they got him to sickbay.

_The day you slipped away, was the day I found it won't be the same,_

They had to go. With one last look at the man they loved, admired, the crew departed. It was done. It could never be undone.

_The day you slipped away, was the day I found it won't be the same,_

Spock stood by the chair, looking at it's black cushioning. Everyone took their stations, turning to watch their new Captain. The Vulcan felt their eyes on him and met a few of them; he stepped around and slowly sat. It did not feel right.

_I miss you..._

"Good bye...Captain Kirk. We will greatly miss you."

**A/n: I am SO sorry for killing Kirk. I love Kirk. This was hard to do, honestly. **


End file.
